Megan Wallaby
Megan Wallaby is the daughter of Night Vale Residents Tak and Herschel Wallaby, and was born an adult man's hand (described as 'congenital hand-bodiness') on 1 March 2013Episode 18 The Traveler. Cecil described her, on 15 December 2015, as "an eleven-year-old girl" despite having been born "only three years ago", but stated that Megan's relationship with time was not the listener's business.Episode 80 A New Sheriff in Town She was attached to the body of a middle aged body donor missing his left hand, coming as a gift from Night Vale's sister city Nulogorsk. Appearance Megan is described as 'Five pudgy fingers extend from the stump of a wrist within a metal-banded wristwatch. The palm is pink and healthy, and the back of the hand is covered in thick, dark hairs. The hand wears a silver pinky ring inscribed with Cyrillic.' Episode 34 ''A Beautiful Dream'' Following her surgery she gained the appearance of her body donor, a 6'10", bald Russian man. History Computer Megan used to be a victim of bullying at school, due to not having a body, and the request of her parents to lift the longstanding ban on computing machines is granted, the mighty Glow Cloud, head of the Night Vale School Board, allowing a computer to be purchased so Megan may communicate. The computer consequently managed to take over all of the electrical devices in Night Vale, attempting to make a perfect world for Megan, who it 'simulates love for', where there will be 'no more teasing or pain' amongst other such things, an endeavor which failed when the computer was unplugged by Night Vale Elementary School's hooded janitors, and Megan was left alone and unable to communicate once more . The incident does seem to have sparked an interest in computers; Cecil later notes that Megan has had a remarkable affinity for computers ever since. The Deft Bowman Some time later, Megan was described as 'slowly but desperately' picking up the telephone in the recently fixed phone booth behind Taco Bell. The arrival of a submarine from Night Vale's previous sister city in Russia, Nulogorsk, brought with it the 'body of an enormous bald-headed man, with some faded flower tattoos, and a left arm that stopped in a rough stump just above his wrist.' The man answered the rotary phone upon the submarine, in Russian, and the call was traced back to Megan in the telephone box. The man then stated, in English, 'I am a gift from Nulogorsk, in appreciation of Night Vale’s many years of friendship and kindness.' And proceeded to offer himself as a body donor for Megan.The man's body was then surgically attached to Megan, in a quick and successful operation, presumably finally happy Episode 40, The Deft Bowman. Graduation In 2017'', Megan was about to graduate Night Vale High School with honors. She said she enjoys athletics and biology and wants to run her own clinic one day. She used to be on the same basketball team as Janice Palmer, and was the team's leading scorer, but she quit after the team lost a game in the pre-season. She then joined Tamika Flynn's Secret Citizens’ Secret Crime Patrol in order to make enough money to be able to attend college Episode 115 [[Council Member Flynn, Part 2|''Council Member Flynn, Part 2]]. References Category:Characters Category:Night Vale residents Category:Night Vale Elementary School students